Reste avec moi
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Post-série: deux ans ont passé mais Shion espère toujours revoir un jour Nezumi. Peut-être que ce soir là sera le bon ? L'histoire est mieux que le résumé.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.

**Warning**: Se passe après la série donc il y a beaucoup de spoil.

**Note**: Ma première fic sur No 6 ! Cette série est vraiment génial même si la fin me laisse un peu un arrière goût d'insatisfaction. C'est une des raisons pour lequel j'ai écrit ce one-shot. Mais surtout, c'est que j'adore le couple Nezumi/Shion ! Ils sont tellement adorable ces deux là. Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il c'était passé deux ans après la destruction du mur qui séparait les habitants de la fausse cité utopique No 6 et les quartiers pauvres. Sur le coup, tout le monde était resté hagard, se dirigeant vers les restes du mur, leur monde complétement chamboulé. Dans tout ce bazars, on avait vu arriver un garçon aux cheveux blanc avec une curieuse marque rose sur le visage. Un bébé dans les bras et un chien. Shion avait prit en main la situation, aidé par Rikiga et Inukashi qui l'avaient rejoins avec d'autres personnes. Il avait également retrouvé sa mère qui avait littéralement pleurer de joie en revoyant son fils. Shion aussi s'était laissé aller aux larmes en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux de la revoir saine et sauf. Shion était ensuite aller parler à la population leurs expliquant absolument tout à propos du centre correctionnel et du gouvernement de No 6.<p>

La foule avait eu du mal à le croire mais Shion avait réussi à les convaincrent par sa sincérité et la force de ses propos. Il y avait eut ensuite de nombreux problème d'organisation. Certain caïds, qui nourrissaient une profonde rancœur pour No 6 ne voulait absolument pas collaborer avec eux pour créer une nouvelle société. Ils voulaient plus profiter de la destruction du mur pour se venger mais on avait réussi à les stopper. Un gouvernement provisoire regroupant des membres de l'ancienne cité de No 6 et des quartiers ouest avait été mis en place. Shion ne voulait pas en faire partie. Mais on sollicitait tellement souvent ses conseils qu'il avait fini par en faire officieusement partie.

Les reconstructions c'étaient faites au file des jours pendant deux ans plus tard. Cela aboutit à une nouvelle cité encore jeune mais stable et bien loin de l'élitisme et des inégalités de No 6. Tout allait bien pour le moment mais pourtant, Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Nezumi. Depuis que le brun était partit, les pensées de l'albinos dérivaient vers lui à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre et surtout la nuit. Il passait de long moment, seul, allongé sur son lit à se remémorer le temps passé prés de l'acteur. Il voulait le revoir mais c'était impossible: Nezumi était partie on ne sait où et Dieu seul sait quand ils pourraient à nouveau être ensemble. La dernière fois, il s'était passé quatre ans avant qu'il ne puisse le revoir.

Shion mangeait avec sa mère qui s'occupait du bébé qu'il avait ramené. Inukashi n'avait pas voulu le garder même si elle venait très régulièrement le voir. Si souvent d'ailleurs, que l'albinos s'attendait qu'un jour où l'autre, elle décide de l'adopter. Mais connaissant le caractère de la loueuse de chien, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

_Shion ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air pensif ? Demanda Karan alors qu'elle donnait le biberon à l'enfant.

L'interpellé sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Il sourit à sa mère et se leva pour commencer à faire la vaisselle, Tsukiyo sur son épaule.

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Je pensais, c'est tous.

Sa mère le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ajouter l'air de rien.

_Tu pensais à Nezumi n'est ce pas ?

L'albinos se retourna vers elle, une assiette couverte de mousse dans la main, surpris. Son expression fit rire Karan qui continua d'une voix douce:

_Vu la manière dont tu m'as parlé de lui, c'est évident que tu pensais à lui. Shion, tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme rosit avant de retourner à sa vaisselle et sa mère ne préféra pas insister, berçant le bébé pour l'endormir.

_Oui...

Le sourire de Karan augmenta alors qu'elle laissait son fils seul.

Shion était appuyé contre le balcon de sa fenêtre, fixant la ville endormis sans vraiment la voir, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'acteur. Sa mère avait raison, il l'aimait et le dernier baisé qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait remplie de bonheur mais aussi de tristesse. Même si ce baisé était la promesse qu'ils se reverraient, il ne savait pas quand ça aurait lieu. Une semaine, trois mois, dix ans ? Alors chaque nuit, il passait plus d'une heure sur son balcon, s'attendant à voir surgir Nezumi de l'ombre et se moquer de lui. Puis, quand il allait se coucher, il laissait sa fenêtre ouverte pour encourager le brun à entrer. Un peu comme la nuit de leurs première rencontre lors de ses douze ans.

L'albinos caressa la tête de la petite souris blanche et s'accouda à son balcon en soupirant.

__Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ?_

L'albinos se redressa immédiatement: il avait reconnus cette voix si théâtral !

_Nezumi ? !

Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait l'acteur nulle part.

__Voilà, l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil !_

_Nezumi ! Ou es tu ? Cria Shion. Soudain il entendit rire juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et vis le brun lui sourire un peu moqueusement.

_Bonsoir « Juliette ».

Mais l'acteur n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'une véritable tornade blanche lui sauta au cou. Shion venait de passer ses bras autours du cou de Nezumi, le serrant contre lui. Le brun resta immobile quelques secondes, étonné, avant de serrer à son tour l'albinos dans ses bras.

_Tu m'as manqué Nezumi. Murmura Shion

_Toi aussi.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement puis Shion leva la tête. Il embrassa doucement Nezumi en fermant les yeux, se sentant flotter par ce simple contact. Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, le brun posa son front contre celui de l'albinos en souriant.

_C'est un baiser pour dire « bonsoir » ?

L'autre fit non de la tête et lui retourna son sourire.

_Non, c'est un baiser de retrouvaille.

Ils se lachèrent et l'ancien habitant de No 6 l'invita à rentrer dans sa chambre. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit et Shion raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ du brun. La reconstruction de la ville, les retrouvailles avec sa mère, sa nouvelle vie. Par moment, il avait l'impression que Nezumi était déjà au courant. L'albinos se demandait si les souris de son ami n'avaient pas gardé un œil sur lui, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

_ Et toi Nezumi, où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda finalement Shion.

Le brun lui fit un sourire joueur avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

_C'est un secret Shion.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_Ce n'est pas très intéressent mais... L'acteur détourna légèrement le regard, un peu gêné. Je voulais te revoir.

Shion sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et il demanda, une pointe d'espoir évidente dans sa voix:

_Nezumi, est ce que tu vas rester ?

Le brun garda un moment le silence avant de fixer la nuit.

_Non, je vais partir pour un petit moment. Mais je voulais te revoir avant, ne serait ce qu'une heure ou deux.

L'albinos serra les poings en baissant la tête, il venait de retrouver Nezumi et voilà que celui ci s'en allait déjà. Pour le coup, il en aurait pleurer... Il sentit une main se poser sur un de ses poings et il leva la tête vers l'acteur.

_Shion...

_Reste au moins cette nuit. Le coupa l'ancien habitant de No 6.

Les yeux rubis affrontèrent ceux gris acier pendant de longues secondes. C'est Nezumi qui coupa le premier l'échange visuel en se mettant à rire.

_Quel égoïste ! Mais c'est mignon.

Shion rosit et sourit lui aussi: il avait gagné. Il ne put étouffer néanmoins un bâillement. Il était débout depuis tôt ce matin et n'avait pas chaumé. Shion proposa à son ami d'aller dormir et après une petite pique moqueuse de la part de l'acteur, ils allèrent se coucher. Shion enfila un pyjama bleue foncé et il prêta un tee-shirt noir à Nezumi qui enleva le reste de ses vêtements sauf son pantalon. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, échangeant quelques mots par moment. Cependant, l'albinos était moins joyeux. Savoir que le brun serait surement partit avant son réveil demain lui cassait le moral. Nezumi le remarqua et il tendit la main pour caresser doucement les cheveux de Shion.

_Shion, ne fais pas cette tête.

L'ancien habitant de No 6 le regarda droit dans les yeux:

_On se revoit après deux ans et tu m'annonces que tu vas repartir dés le lendemain. J'étais tellement content de te revoir et savoir que tu vas encore disparaître, je... Shion se mordit la lèvre inférieur et rougit mais il regarda Nezumi dans les yeux.

_Je t'aime.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha avant d'embrasser Shion tendrement, léchant les lèvres de l'albinos. L'autre ouvrit presque immédiatement la bouche et se laissa entrainer par dans un ballet langoureux. Il ferma les yeux et entoura le cou du brun de ses bras, se collant instinctivement à lui. Nezumi sourit dans le baisé et il caressa les flancs de l'ancien habitant de No 6. Ils se séparèrent quand le besoin d'air se fit vital. Shion se cala dans les bras de l'acteur, frissonnant doucement quand l'autre lui caressa les cheveux puis le dos.

_Nezumi, je t'aime. Répétat-il.

Le brun releva doucement le menton de l'albinos et passa son pouce sur la marque rose qui ornait la joue de Shion. Il posa son front contre le sien et le regarda longuement. Il n'avait pas voulu revenir avant car il voulait faire le point sur sa vie. Maintenant que No 6 n'existait plus, sa vengeance était tombé à l'eau. Il s'était aussi longuement interrogé sur ses sentiments pour Shion et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ressentir sa présence autrement ? Il le laissait même, sans le vouloir, le toucher à des points vitaux. Mais surtout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été jaloux de l'attention que Shion portait à cette fille, Safu.

_Moi aussi. Souffla l'acteur avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Shion, l'allongeant sur le lit et ses mains passèrent sous le pyjama de l'albinos, le faisant frissonner.

Ce soir là au centre correctionnel, il était prêt à mourir aux côtés de Shion pour le rejoindre plus tôt que de s'enfuir comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il devait être honnête: auprès de l'ancien habitant de No 6, il avait changé.

Shion sentit son haut de pyjama lui être enlevé. Il rougit légèrement sous le regard appréciateur de Nezumi. Ce dernier déposa plusieurs baisés le long de la marque rose qui s'enroulait autours du corps de l'albinos tel un serpent. Mais Shion attrapa Nezumi par les épaules et le tira vers lui pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ils se fixèrent longuement et Shion demanda d'une voix vibrante d'émotion:

_Reste avec moi.

L'acteur ferma les yeux, ne voulant rien lui promettre pour le moment. Mais il embrassa une nouvelle fois l'albinos et le serra dans ses bras. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre eux et c'est la voix de Shion qui le brisa.

_Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

L'acteur haussa un sourcil et regarda Shion dans les yeux. L'ancien habitant de No 6 lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_Si tu t'en vas alors je veux garder un souvenir de toi.

Nezumi se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de Shion, voulant être sur que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Puis, il hocha la tête: il pouvait au moins faire ça. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de pyjama de l'albinos qui s'abandonna au main du brun.

Le lendemain, Shion se réveilla difficilement une douleur persistante dans le bas du dos. Il leva lentement la tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit que la place était vide à côté de lui. Évidemment, Nezumi avait dû partir à l'aube. Il se redressa péniblement et attrapa son pyjama qui était tombé au sol. Il l'enfila et se dirigea, morose, vers la cuisine.

_B'jours maman.

_Bonjours Shion. Fit Karan, toujours aussi souriante.

_Bonjours « Juliette ».

L'albinos se tourna d'un coup vers cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et écarquilla les yeux. Nezumi était adossé contre un mur, une tasse de café fumante en main. Karan tendit une tasse à son fils et prit un air de réprimande.

_Shion ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Nezumi-kun était là ?

Quand Nezumi lui avait dit qui il était, la mère de Shion l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle l'avait remercié d'avoir pris soin de son fils. Nezumi, un peu gêné par l'attitude aussi chaleureuse de Karan, lui avait quand même retourné son étreinte. Ils avaient parlés de beaucoup choses en attendant que Shion les rejoigne.

_Ben...Je... L'ancien habitant de No 6 n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Puis il regarda le brun et lança d'une voix un peu boudeuse:

_Arrête de m'appeler Juliette ! Imbécile de Nezumi.

Cela fit rire les deux les autres et Karan les laissa pour aller s'occuper du bébé qui s'était mit à pleurer. L'acteur reposa sa tasse et s'approcha de Shion. Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire.

_Je croyais que tu devais partir.

Nezumi haussa les épaules. Il fit un baise main à l'albinos et lança de manière théâtral:

_Ma jolie « Juliette » m'a convaincu de rester.

_Arrête de m'appeler Juliette ! Je...

Le brun pris Shion dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement pour faire taire ses protestations. L'albinos mordit la lèvre inférieur de l'acteur pour protester un peu. Nezumi sourit dans le baiser et finit par le casser pour respirer. Shion pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté avant de demander:

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un baiser pour dire bonjour ?

Nezumi ria doucement et l'ancien habitant de No 6 fit de même.

_Non. C'était un baiser amoureux.

_Je crois que je vais beaucoup les aimer ceux là.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous auras plus ^^. Les reviews sont appréciés même les méchantes ! Soyez pas timide ! *Se prend un parpaing*. See you again !<p> 


End file.
